1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electrical connector which may be of the jack-to-jack or barrel connector type including a center conductor and outer conductor and with these conductors separated by an insulating sleeve. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved construction for the inner conductor of such a connector so as to both maintain mechanical integrity as well as to provide proper electrical match.
2. Background Discussion and Objects of the Invention
My aforementioned U.S. application Ser. No. 07/183,974 filed on Apr. 20, 1988 describes an improved electrical connector construction in which the connector is characterized by having an improved mechanically tight seal and in which the connector inner and outer conductor parts are maintained in a rigid mechanical interconnecting relationship. This prior application describes a connector that is comprised of an outer conductor connector body having a center bore with there being defined in this center bore an inwardly directed annular ridge extending into the bore. A sleeve is provided in the outer conductor body bore and is adapted to be mated substantially therewith and including means forming an annular recess that interlocks with the annular ridge. An inner conductor is adapted to fit within the sleeve. In accordance with the improvement in U.S. Ser. No. 07/183,974, the outer conductor in particular is maintained with mechanical integrity and over a wide temperature range. To accomplish this, the annular ridge has at opposite sides thereof end walls transitioning between the outer conductor body bore and the annular ridge. The annular recess has at opposite sides thereof recess-defining end walls transitioning between the outer diameter of the sleeve and the inner diameter of the sleeve at said annular recess. At least segments of the end walls of both the ridge and recess are in contact. The end walls of both the ridge and recess define a circumferential surface. The circumferential surfaces on at least one side of the ridge and recess are formed as a frusto-conic surface of a cone. The circumferential surfaces on both sides of the ridge and recess converge in a direction so as to project to a common point.
My co-pending application Ser. No. 07/248,601 filed on Sept. 26, 1988 describes an improved method of assembly of an electrical connector to provide mechanical tightness particularly over an extended temperature range. This application describes a particular construction for an inner conductor of the connector. The present application now describes further details of the inner conductor as it relates both to mechanical integrity as well as electrical impedance matching.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector and one which in particular has an improved construction for the inner conductor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved coaxial-type electrical connector in which the electrical connector is characterized by having an improved mechanically tight seal, particularly over relatively wide temperature ranges.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved coaxial type electrical connector in which the inner conductor is constructed for mechanical integrity and tightness as well as for electrical performance.